ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
David H. DePatie
| death_date = | birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | occupation = Producer, businessman (Founder of DFE) | yearsactive = 1957–present | spouse = }} David Hudson DePatie (born December 24, 1929) is an American film and television producer. He was the last executive in charge of the original Warner Bros. Cartoons cartoon studio. He also formed DePatie–Freleng Enterprises and was an executive producer at Marvel Productions. Warner Bros. Cartoons Leon Schlesinger was the production executive of Leon Schlesinger Productions until his retirement in 1944 when Warner Bros. bought the animation department and renamed it to Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. Eddie Selzer then became the production executive until 1958. John W. Burton then became producer for a few years until Burton accepted a position of another company that Leon Schlesinger founded called Pacific Title and Art. DePatie became production executive in 1961, taking over for Burton. In 1962, with the decline in moviegoing, DePatie was informed that the cartoon studio was going to be shut down. Shortly afterwards when Warner Bros. Cartoons closed down in 1963, significant production changes occurred for new Warner Bros. cartoons produced by the newly formed DePatie–Freleng Enterprises. DePatie received on-screen production credit and cartoon director Friz Freleng was promoted to producer. Chuck Jones left for Tom and Jerry theatricals and television adaptations. Character appearances were limited to Granny, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, The Goofy Gophers, and Witch Hazel. Production was subcontracted to Format Films. DePatie–Freleng Enterprises While he held his production position at Warner Bros., DrPatie originally received no on-screen credit, similar to his two predecessors after Leon Schlesinger retired in 1944. In 1963, he began to receive on-screen credit with new producer (and former director) Friz Freleng. Around this time, they formed DePatie–Freleng Enterprises, also known as DePatie–Freleng Entertainment, and known on-screen as "DFE Films". The Pink Panther DePatie and Freleng animated opening segments for some of Pink Panther feature films. In these, a Pink Panther appeared in the opening credits as the villain. Music was scored by Henry Mancini. The character would appear in many animated shorts of his own, also produced by DePatie–Freleng. When these shorts aired on television, they were paired with backup segments. Music was composed by William Lava, Walter Greene, Doug Goodwin and David DePatie's son Steve DePatie. These cartoons were directed by many people including Arthur Davis, Robert McKimson, Hawley Pratt, and Gerry Chiniquy. Dr. Seuss television specials Chuck Jones was producing Dr. Seuss specials for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, until MGM shut down its animation studio. DePatie–Freleng picked up production of The Cat in the Hat. Music was composed by Dean Elliott for four Dr. Seuss specials, Hawley Pratt directed three specials, and Maurice Noble was production designer for three specials. Chuck Jones co-produced with Ted Geisel while DePatie and Freleng were executive producers for The Cat in the Hat only. Since Jones was working for ABC, he stopped working on Dr. Seuss specials. Freleng and Ted Geisel became producer but were credited separately. DePatie was the only one credited as executive producer. Music was scored by Joe Raposo for three later specials. DePatie–Freleng's last Dr. Seuss special was The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, which was around the time that DFE became part of Cadence Industries, and rebranded as Marvel Productions. Marvel Productions DePatie and some of his production staff worked for Marvel Productions. He was an executive producer. References * External links * Category:1929 births Category:Living people Category:Animators from California Category:American animated film producers Category:Television producers from California Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons people Category:Artists from Los Angeles Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Film producers from California